Because I Couldn't Concentrate
by LaurAmourFromOz
Summary: A collection of SongFics in the Reboot-verse. Mostly Ensemble with Spirk, Chulu, Bones/Pike and others with guest appearances.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trek Songfics

Author: LaurAmour

Universe: Reboot  
Characters: Kirk/Spock, Bones/Pike, Chekov/Sulu and geust apperance from Cupcake

Rating: T to be safe  
Summary: Songfics, No real summary, made me smile.

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek. Characters are intellectual property of the Actors who play them, the songs are also not mine I make no profit from this work of **fanfiction**

Notes: This Is my First lot of Songfics and they are fairly ordinary also in the line marked title there is the characters because they are not very descriptive. And uh my taste in music is a bit weird so no judging

This will be where I put all my songfics.

**

* * *

**Song: Indian Girl, Peter Shirley

Title: Spock/Kirk

"Curious."

"What is it Spock?"

"I find it hard to see why Humans allowed each other to starve to death as late as the twenty first century."

* * *

Song: Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, Reliant K

Title: Chekov/Sulu

"I've never been to Moscow Pavel."

"Vhat! How haf you never been to Moscow"

"Well have you ever kissed a chipmunk?"

For perhaps the second time in his life Pavel Chekov was speechless. Sulu was laughing. Thank You, Veggie Tales!

* * *

Song: Bad, Bad Leroy Brown, Jim Crocie

Title: Bones, Jim

"Bad, Bad, Leonard McCoy, Baddest. Doc in the whole Damn Fleet. Yea he was badder than old…"

"Jim!"

"Bones!"

* * *

Song: Twist And Shout, The Beatles

Title: Kirk/Spock

Spock, was dancing, Jim was sneakily watching and trying not to laugh. At this point, he failed Spock turned His ears turned emerald.

* * *

Song: The Way You Make Me Feel, Shakaya

Title: Kirk/ Spock

"Hey Mr. Vulcan with the pooned ears… "

"Captain?"

"Jim, Spock, Jim."

"Jim?"

"Yes Spock."

* * *

Song: Sweet Home Alabama

Title: Bones, Kirk/Spock

After rather a large amount of Tenasee Whisky Bones Started singing:

"SWEEEEEEEET home Gorgeea where the skys are Soooooo … what color's the sky Jim… Oh BLOOOOOOOO.

"Wrong State Bones"

"Is Not"

"Is too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not, not, not!"

"I am afraid the captain is correct doctor."

"Get your nose out of it you green blooded hobgoblin!"

"Bones!.. Spock…"

*bones is nerve pinched*

* * *

Song: Revolution, The Beatles

Title: Bones, Jim

"It'll be alright Bones"

"Of course it won't be alright Jim!"

(Sorry about this one the only image that I could see for the entire song was this one they were in Bones' office)

* * *

Song: Spoon Full of Sugar, Mary Poppins

Title: Bones, Jim

"Jim!

"Whats that Bones?"

"Sugar."

"What for?"

"Just eat it Jim!"

Jim reluctantly complied, at this point Bones emptied a hypospray into jims neck.

"Well I'll be damned it worked."

"What worked Bones?"

Bones brandished the empty hypospray.

* * *

Song: You Don't Mess Around With Jim, Jim Croche

Title: Spock/Kirk, Cupcake

"That is why you don't mess around with Jim!"

Spock raised his eyebrow, at the figure of the burly security guard affectionately known as cupcake out cold on the floor.

"Jim I am sure he did not mean to walk in on us. We are In a supply closet after all."

* * *

Song: Wonderwall, Oasis

Title: Bones/Pike

"… Cos maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me, cos after all you're my wonderwall."

"Len, that was amazing."

(A/N: I imagined Pike listening at a door and bones thinking he is alone.)

* * *

A/N: ok so I kinda cheated on this one I did these when I had writers block at school over the last week or so. And it hasn't worked yet so I think I'll do another Set and I profusely appologise for decimating your IQ


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Songfic 2

Author: LaurAmour

Universe: STXI and ST IV  
Characters: Gillian Taylor, Scotty, Jim/Spock, Bones/Pike, Uhura and Ensemble

* * *

Song: Here Comes The Sun, The Beatles

Gillian Taylor was humming something as they hurtled towards the sun.

"whats tha yur hummin there lass?"

"Here Comes The Sun"

"Ah, The Beatles!"

So they really are timeless then?

"aye Lass that they are."

* * *

Song: Love Me Do, The Beatles

James T Kirk was playing the harmonica, Lenard H McCoy was slightly annoyed at the fact that the infant seemed to be having fun whilst being locked in an old fassioned Prison cell. Pike smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Cheer up Len, could be worse."

Suddenly Lenard McCoy wasn't bothered by his infant best friend.

* * *

Song: My heart Trusts In You, Artist Unknown

Spock pressed his fingers To Jims

"You are My T'hy'la"

The Bridge crew internally applauded except for Uhura who scowled at them. The pair of coarse were oblivious.

* * *

Song: Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Michael Bublae

Jim was nervous, or more accurately he was terrified, he had a date with Spock. It was only Chess they had played hundreds of times. This was no different than those times, Was it?

* * *

Song: Roller Derby Queen, Jim Crocie

"What are they doing?"

"An ancient Terran sport called Roller Derby"

"Looks grisly."

At this point Nyota Pushed one of the opposing team to the ground with such force that Jim had Serious Concerns for a moment that she was dead until she stured.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side."

"You have already accomplished this T'hi'la."

Jim gulped and reminded himself never to be in a room with Nyota without Spock or Cupcake Present.

* * *

Song: Stayin' Alive, Bee Gees

Bones was giving a basic first aid Course to the crew of the Enterprise, he did not want Jim to die because he was on some 'peaceful' planet or space station without him and so the entire crew were learning how to save their trouble attracting captain, trouble attracting Captain included.

* * *

Song: Trading My Sorrows, Unknown

Jim was playing the drums and singing an old song at the top of his lungs. Spock was amused. Jim was incredibly talented the beat that he played was pleasing. He was however puzzled by the Lyrics that he was singing.

* * *

Song: Banana Pancakes, Jack Johnson

Title:

Jim lifted himself onto his elbows.

"Spock, we are both off duty for two days, come back to bed."

"Jim…"

Spock was cut off here by Jim's left hand covering his mouth and his right pressed against his own. Jim pulled him back towards the bed and Spock decided to let him.

* * *

Song: Moonshadow, Cat Stevens

Chris, fingers plucked away at his gutar, creating the most beautiful sound that Lenard had ever heard, until Chris started singing, now that was the most beautifull sound that Lenard McCoy had ever heard.

* * *

Song: Rollover Beethoven, The Beatles

Why their Captain saw fit to hold a sixties style dance, complete with period music was a mystery to everyone but they went anyway. Each member of the crew Spock included attended. Jim had made sure of this fact by having it begin two hours before shift rotation and end two hours after the following shift began, he also triple checked that there was not a single crewmember working a double shift.

* * *

A/N: If You are still reading this thank you for reading my little sanity project and if you still respect me as a writer double Thank You and if you didn't before tripple thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Universe: STXI  
Characters: Ensemble  
Notes: Ok, these don't really make sense if you don't know the songs so Youtube them also the ones with a * next to them are kind of connected, also just assume that Spock Prime, Bones and Scotty are Hanging out on the Bridge in them

P/B

Song: Yellow Submarine, The Beatles

Characters: Scotty/Uhura

After several drinks of particularly potent Scotch whisky Montgomery Scott began to sing.

"We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine…"

"What's that you're singing Scotty?"

"Why Lass it's the Bedles! Ya canna have never heard em."

P/B

Song: If You Want to Sing Out, Sing Out, Cat Stevens

Characters: Pike/Bones

Christopher Pike was Teaching Lenard McCoy to play the Guitar. However he wasn't a very diligent student. Pike soon discovered that Lenard was more interested in watching his hands than actually paying attention to what he is saying. So he decided to play him a song instead, he had just the song, he played the intro.

"If You Want To Sing out, Sing out and if you want to be free, be free…"

P/B

*Song: Bound For South Australia, The Wiggles

Characters:

On the Bridge Jim Decided to play some music, four songs in he started singing. Several seconds later the entire Bridge was singing among the loudest was Pavel Chekhov. At the end of the song.

"Pavel, I didn't think you would know that one."

"Aye Keptin se Viggles vere Russian and souz Australia is just outside of Moscow."

P/B

Song: I love My Lips, Stevenson

Characters: Spock/Jim

Perhaps the oddest sight that Jim had ever seen was' Spock, stoic half Vulcan Spock. Singing about loving his lips, getting mad and calling his dad.

"I, L O V E, M Y, L I P S, I, L O V E, M Y, Lips…"

Jim Couldn't help it he giggled, Spock of course was oblivious

P/B

Song: Better Together, Jack Jonson

Characters: Pike/Bones, Jim/Spock, Chekov/Sulu, Scotty/Uhura, Spick Prime

Pike and Bones were playing a duet of Better Together. They sounded brilliant together, Jim was glad that his pseudo Brother and pseudo father were as happy as he and Spock were. He started to dance and pulled Spock along with him. Hikaru and Pavel were watching from the door with Scotty and Uhura Pavel followed his captain's lead and led Hikaru onto the dance floor, Scotty then pulled Uhura and followed suit. Spock Prime watched them and said to himself'

"Everything, just as it should be."

P/B

Song: Wonderwall, Oasis

Characters: Bones, Jim/Spock

JIM!, JIM!, listen to me. You are a great captain and your crew need you so you do not get to break down. Those people on that planet need you. To save them

Several minutes later Jim stepped out onto the bridge. Spock took his hand…

P/B

*Song: Rasputin, Boney M

Characters: Pavel, Ensemble

Pave lumped up as the song came on and started dancing and singing along wit the music.

"Ra,Ra Rasputin, lover of the Russian Queen, There was a cat who…."

The entire Bridge clapped with the music. then at its conclusion they applauded, he blushed, and sat back down, Jim made a mental note to play more Russian Music on The bridge.

P/B

*Song: The Club At The End Of The Street, Elton John

Characters: Spock/Kirk, Ensemble

Spock Decided that it was his turn to sing.

"Me and You, Randavus at the club at the end of the street…

He pulled Jim out of his Captains Chair and started dancing with him, as he rest of the bridge got the doo upp s going.

P/B

*Song: Puff The Magic Dragon, The Seekers

Characters: Uhura, ensemble

It was now Uhura's Turn to sing a personal favorite of hers was Puff The Magic Dragon which was now playing through the Bridge speakers. At quite a low volume because Uhura's voice was much better than the recording. The rest of the bridge joined in for the chorus.

P/B

Song: Twist And Shout, The Beatles

Characters:

Quiz night aboard the enterprise(by this point they were all a little drunk, including Spock):

Jim: In which country did The Beatles originate?

Pavel: Russia!

Scotty: Arch, they were from Scotland lad!

Uhura: Australia?

Sulu: America?

Bones: I'm a Doctor not a music Historian!, but, since you asked… Madagascar.

Pike (via comm.): Ireland.

Spock: Incorrect The Beatles Were From Vulcan.

Spock Prime: The band known as The Beatles originated at The Cavern Club, Liverpool, England.

Jim: Well the Farthest off was Spock; they were indeed from England Congratulations Spock. (Spock Prime smiles+),

(+that ultra goofy grin that he does in TOS somewhere, but I can't remember the episode, but it's priceless, The one where we first hear about Pon Far anyway When he realizes he didn't kill Jim, you know that one? Yea its Awesome it's on almost all the Spirk Youtube Videos)

P/B


	4. Chapter 4

Author: LaurAmour

Universe: STXI  
Characters: Ensemble, Pike, Cupcake

Notes: ok, so these ones are a bit strange. also lots of them are connected because of a story I'm working on, they are kind of the beginnings

* * *

Song: Yesterday, The Beatles

*Characters: Ensemble

Bones Slammed down the Skip button on the captains chair, with such force that it made Jim jump.

"What's wrong Bones?

Bones just glared at him, the sort of glare that says 'Drop it Jim or so help me I will kill you and make it look like natural causes'

Jim was silent and never brought it up again.

* * *

Song: Can't Keep it In, Cat Stevens

Characters: Bones/Pike

It was one of those rare shoreleaves that they were actually on earth. Bones was spending some, long awaited time with Pike, they were rather fond of playing music together, this particular time they were playing a twentieth century classic by an artist by the name of Cat Stevens, called Can't Keep It In. bones on the piano and Pike on guitar, their voices complemented each other perfectly.

* * *

Song: Up on the Mountain, Dr Hook

*Characters: Ensemble, Bones/Pike

"Up on the Mountain, up where the light breaks, that's where you'll find me…"

Bones was singing he had a lovely voice; it fitted the song almost perfectly. Jim sneakily recorded it and sent it to Pike, who appreciated seeing his lover loosen up for once; he smiled and put in his saved folder.

* * *

Song: Tears in Heaven, Eric Clapton

Characters: Ensemble

The Song that had come on was Tears in Heaven, it was a song that the enterprise crew had performed at the memorial for the rest of their graduating class, it had helped them grieve, they had each had a verse to sing. Scotty took the first, Bones the second, Uhura took the third, Chekhov and Sulu took the forth as a duet, Pike took the fifth and Jim and Spock had lead the Chorus. And the final verse was shared.

They had felt the need to reprise this now, on the bridge. At the completion of the song, as if by divine intervention, The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins played and there was a collective smile as they remembered Spock Prime's rendition of that particular song at the memorial.

* * *

Song: Karma Chameleon, Culture Club

*Characters: Sulu/Chekov, Ensemble

"Pavel, it's our song!"

With this Sulu Pulled the young Russian up and they began to sing.

* * *

Song: 5, 6, 7, 8, Steps

*Characters: Ensemble, Cupcake

The crew of the enterprise were not line dancing on the bridge, they were also not singing to the music that was not playing and they most certainly were not enjoing themselves whilst not doing these things. However to the security officer affectionately known as Cupcake, they appeared to be doing exactly that when he stepped onto the bridge only to turn around and leave again. He thought he heard music.

* * *

Song: Man I Feel Like a Woman, Shania Twain

*Characters: Uhura, Ensemble

Uhura was singing this one, Jim had never seen her so happy the Bridge just wached.

"…I feel like a woman."

The Crew applauded as the music faded into the next song

* * *

Song: My Country, Australian Army Band Sydney

Characters: None

Vulcan's loved (found it agreeable) to holiday in Australia, because of its vast deserts making it comparable to Vulcan, it was for this reason that There was a small colony of Vulcan's living in the Gibson Desert. After the destruction of Vulcan, The Australians had offered their land to provide a temporary or permanent home. The Vulcan's were grateful for this, although they did not voice this, the Australians knew, of their gratitude. They were among the most accepting of their cultural differences and as such they were respected. Many Australians even learned to speak Vulcan, a curtsy that was rarely extended them on earth. Some Vulcan's even farmed, raising horses and various grains as well as Merinos.

* * *

Song: Scar, Missy Higgins

Characters: Ensemble

None of the crew apart from Spock thought that Jim would have been able to talk Doctor McCoy into giving them all a piano concert, every one of them had been wrong. At this point the entire crew were in one of the recreation rooms where there was a grand piano awaiting the Doctors entrance. Jim was grinning as he had got a fair sum in a betting pool that he had going with the rest of the ship, he and Spock had both won a fair amount. A fact that bones was never to know about

* * *

Song: Blackbird, Chris Colfer(Glee version)

*Characters: Ensemble, Sulu/Chekov

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night…"

Sulu had shocked them all, they had no idea that his voice could make that kind of sound, everyone could sing to a certain degree, but this was different, he gave such melody to the tune. Pavel joined in with the melody line. They remember the Nerada memorial, Chris had done this same song accompanying himself on the guitar, his rendition had been entirely different somehow.


End file.
